the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Icewish
Hi Icy! I got your message so I came here<3 ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:10, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay! What Clans were you thinking about? Like the Canon Clans are Fiction ones like... ex. "MistClan" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:19, February 7, 2013 (UTC) *or lolno canon clans are not fiction clans xD ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:21, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hola! I missed you and I woul be glad to help :) Your a really good friend and respect you very much :D 21:22, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and btw, I was thinking about re-writing Mossstar's Omen. Is that aloud? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:22, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I'm asking so many questions xD Can I create MossClan? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:24, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I couldn't say no,Icy. ~Lilly D I think I will have to make a RoseClan. ~Lilly K, I already made a cat 21:35, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey why did you take Jaystone off of the deputy rank in mossclan? May I make a fanfiction? 21:59, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Thought this might be useful. How about a Charart,Fanfiction, and Character Improvements project? ~Lilly Are we using the blanks from the old wiki, or making new ones for here? :3 ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:08, February 7, 2013 (UTC) May I join the PCA project? I'm VERY good at Chararts and I would like for you to be my mentor. 22:35, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Here is yje jion me XD get ready to see some magic XD 22:37, February 7, 2013 (UTC) why did you leave? 22:43, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Do you like the Med cat I just made? Do you mind if I use it for my talk page. And maybe could I join PCA and be a apprentice or anyting else your choice 23:05, February 7, 2013 (UTC) You of course 23:12, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure 23:22, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh no! I just lost alot of Jaystone vision because you editd it while I was editing ): But it's ok I'll just re-do it and k 23:33, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I finished Jaystone charart.Any comment's questions concerns or tweaks? 00:15, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :D I'll never be as good as you XD and what color should the backround be? I'm lost DX 00:20, February 8, 2013 (UTC) You shall always be da best! 00:33, February 8, 2013 (UTC) K! XD, you still better then me Yes please, and any more assignments? 00:52, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure 00:57, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure (: ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:00, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry and I g2g bai XD 02:05, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I'll head up PCI. ~Lilly Hey Icy, I used Infoboxes to tell what Clan cats are. Template:RoseClan Infobox Template:MossClan Infobox Template:CaveClan Infobox ~Lilly Personal Templates Oh, and I forgot: Template:Lilly's Character Template:Lilly's Background Is it okay if I use these on my cats? (And for PCI, I have an idea.) Maybe MysteryClan as the fourth clan? Oh I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean it! Oh and look at charart approval page. I'll leave the wiki if you want and can you help me with this new wiki I'm making? 22:53, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :D really?One question can you make me a siggie 23:04, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm.....I must see something..... Oh! check charart approval page XD 23:16, February 8, 2013 (UTC) How do you add templates? 23:49, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Wanna roleplay in mossclan? 00:24, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Guess what icy? I got past 100 edits! I completed my goal!!! XD now my new goal is to get 200 :) 14:26, February 9, 2013 (UTC) See? I messed up again. :( I'll go and do that but it gives me more of a reason (because I really don't want to make you wiki junkie) to leave.... 14:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmm...now I get it. Thanks icy, sorry if I don't type alot on pages my keyboard can mess up at times 14:37, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes, and it's fine. It's not like I posted randomness on one's talk before :P http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 14:20, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat? 21:46, February 10, 2013 (UTC) hey icy! im not busy today so if you wanna edit and chat that would be great :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:50, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Iceh... Ohai. I came ;D *Reads your profile* WUT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DRAW? Your amazing! Honest, I wish I could draw like you. ★Brambleheart★ (talk) 16:14, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Legend of Ganondorf Found this xD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGOCQocHm9A http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 02:26, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Iceh... I know what it says in the title of the wiki but can you put fan-fics on here? If not I'll just start my new one on the old wiki. ★Brambleheart★ (talk) 16:49, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Great. Thanks Icy :) ★Brambleheart★ (talk) 16:52, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Maybe. I really wanna work on the fan-fic I've started like....now. It's what could have happened if Cinderpelt didn't get run over. ★Brambleheart★ (talk) 16:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! Wanna RP in Rogues RP? And is it ok if I make a page about Gyre souls Sure ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 06:25, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Is Clan creation open? ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 06:32, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Icy, you'd be the last person I'd ever be mad at. I'm not mad at anyone I just make alot of mistakes and mess up alot of things. I know you don't want me to leave the wikia but....If I stay I just ruin some more stuff right? I really think that this wikia is great and I made so many friends on here, like you and Night and Lilly and Moss and Dragon and Icefern. But I will stay, but if you want me to leave just tell me and I will, Your probaly the most greatest friend I've every had and I would like to keep it that way if you want! ;D 15:41, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Fanfics if i wanted to write a fanfic, would i need a charart to write one? :| i just wanted to make sure before i wrote one, because i would really like to help out on the wiki without screwing with myself or annoying you with dummy moments :p also im on chat if you wanted to answer me there :) [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 01:02, February 22, 2013 (UTC) HAI ICY!!!! It's 12:11 am where I live and I just had ice cream and a Mountain Dew... But I'm back so yeah :D No sleep for dis gurl! Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 06:08, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Prickle Thanks for telling me. Can you please keep all the content on the other wiki, We can call it the dead wiki. I just would like to keep all the pages so I can look back at the roleplays and my roleplay characters. Please don't delete any of my pages. Also I think starting up again is a great idea. Perhaps only keep a small amount of clans so it doesn't get out of hand. No offense, but the number of roleplays we had was a little over-whelming. It was hard to keep track of all my roleplay characters. I suggest only up to 13 roleplays. -Pricklestar :D 22:03, February 22, 2013 (UTC) LOL really? xD And yeah I'll chat :P Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! I'm on chat. Sorry, was not allowed on computer :/ Hey Icy, chat? Icy! Can you help me? Someone vandalized my wiki! I suck at being a founder, I don't even know how to delete pages! Help! My wiki: http://digimon-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Roleplay_Wiki I f you can help, it would mean a lot. 10:19, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, i didn't log in for that last message. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 10:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)